Модуль:Crops
local p = {} local arrData = mw.loadData( 'Module:DataCrops' ) --Список семян выбранного типа-- function p.cropslist(frame) local tp = frame.args1 local data=getcrops() local total=0 local text='' for i, v in ipairs(data) do if v.tp tp then text=text.."".. ""..v.level.."50px".. ""..v.name.."".. ""..v.tm.."".. ""..v.buy.."".. ""..v.sell.."".. ""..v.rez1.."".. ""..v.rez2.."".. ""..v.location.."".. ""..v.agronom.."".. "" total=total+1 end end return "Всего: "..total.."".. " ".. " ".. " Уровень ".. " Название ".. " Рост, часы ".. " Покупка 15px ".. " Продажа 15px ".. " Доход 15px ".. " Доход в час 15px ".. " Локация ".. " Домик агронома ".. " "..text.. " " end --Список всех семян-- function p.alllist() local data=getcrops() local total=0 local text='' for i, v in ipairs(data) do text=text.."".. ""..v.level.."50px".. ""..v.name.."".. ""..v.tm.."".. ""..v.buy.."".. ""..v.sell.."".. ""..v.rez1.."".. ""..v.rez2.."".. ""..v.tp.."".. ""..v.location.."".. ""..v.agronom.."".. "" total=total+1 end return " ".. " Всего: "..total.." ".. " ".. " Уровень ".. " Название ".. " Рост, часы ".. " Покупка 15px ".. " Продажа 15px ".. " Доход 15px ".. " Доход в час 15px ".. " Категория ".. " Локация ".. " Домик агронома ".. " "..text.. " " end function p.photo() local data=getcrops() local total=0 local text='' for i, v in ipairs(data) do text=text.."".. ""..v.name.."".. " ".. "".. " ".. "".. "".. "50px".. "".. "".. "50px".. "".. "".. "50px".. "".. "".. "50px".. "".. "".. "50px".. "".."" end return " ".. " ".. " Имя ".. " big ".. " tree ".. " Имя ".. " бРО ".. " сер ".. " зол ".. " пл ".. " алм ".. " "..text.. " " end --Получить список семян-- function getcrops() local data={} local i=1 for key, v in pairs(arrData) do datai={name=v.name,tm=v.tm,tp=v.tp} datai.sell=(v.sell 0) and '' or v.sell datai.buy=(v.buy 0 or v.buy 'vip') and '' or v.buy datai.level=(v.level 0) and '' or "c "..v.level.." ур. " datai.location=(v.location '') and 'Любые' or ''..v.location..'' datai.rez1=(datai.buy~='' and datai.sell~='' ) and (v.sell-v.buy) or '' datai.rez2=(v.tm~=0 and datai.sell~='' ) and (math.floor((v.sell-v.buy)/v.tm*100)/100) or '' if pcall(function () if v.agronom nil then error() end end) then if v.location 'Остров динозавров' then datai.agronom='Доисторический агроном' else datai.agronom='Домик агронома' end else datai.agronom='' end i=i+1 end table.sort(data,function( a, b ) return a.name < b.name end ) return data end --Карточка растения (семена)-- function p.crops( frame ) local id = frame.args1 local text='' text=text..' [['..arrDataid.tp1..']] / [['..arrDataid.tp..']] / '..id..' '.. ' '.. ' '..id..' '.. ' center '.. ' '.. ' '.. ' Категория '.. ' [['..arrDataid.tp..']] '.. ' '.. ' '.. ' Рост, часы '.. ' '..arrDataid.tm..' �� '.. ' '.. ' '.. ' Уровень '.. ' ' if arrDataid.level~=0 then text=text..arrDataid.level end text=text..' '.. ' '.. ' '.. ' '.. ' Цена '.. ' ' text=text..' Покупка '.. ' ' if pcall(function () if arrDataid.vip nil then error() end end) then text=text..'требуются vip - жетоны' else if arrDataid.buy~=0 then text=text..arrDataid.buy..' 15px' end end text=text..' '.. ' '.. ' '.. ' Продажа '.. ' ' if arrDataid.sell~=0 then text=text..arrDataid.sell..' 15px' end text=text..' '.. ' '.. ' '.. ' '.. ' Доход '.. ' '.. ' Доход '.. ' ' if arrDataid.buy~=0 and arrDataid.sell~=0 then text=text..(arrDataid.sell - arrDataid.buy)..' 15px' end text=text..' '.. ' '.. ' '.. ' Доход в час '.. ' ' if arrDataid.tm~=0 and arrDataid.sell~=0 then text=text..(math.floor((arrDataid.sell-arrDataid.buy)/arrDataid.tm*100)/100)..' 15px' end text=text..' '.. ' '.. ' '.. ' '.. ' Описание center|50px '.. ' Растение относится к категории [['..arrDataid.tp..']] и поэтому, как и все семена, выращивается в зоне Поле. ' local ok, msg = pcall(function () if arrDataid.agronom nil then error() end end) if ok then text=text..' Чтобы вырастить растение, надо вскопать грядку в зоне Поле, затем создать семена в Домике агронома и посадить их на грядку. ' else text=text..' Чтобы вырастить растение, надо вскопать грядку в зоне Поле, затем купить семена в Магазине и посадить их на грядку. ' end text=text..' Собрать урожай можно только после того, как он достигнет зрелости (100%). У каждого растения свое индивидуальное время роста. Наведите курсор мышки на растение и увидите, сколько времени осталось до сбора урожая. '.. ' Для сбора урожая щелкните мышкой по растению, грядка опустеет, а растение автоматически переместиться на склад. '.. ' Собранный урожай можно продать, переработать на фабрике или скормить животным. '.. ' Место покупки растения ' if ok then text=text..' Семена этого растения создаются в Домике агронома. ' else text=text..' Семена этого растения продаются в Магазине. ' end text=text..' Уровень ' if arrDataid.level~=0 then text=text..' Семена этого растения могут сажать игроки '..arrDataid.level..' уроввня и выше. ' else text=text..' Информацмя об уровне, с которого можно сажать это растение, отсутствует. ' end text=text..' Локация ' if arrDataid.location '' then text=text..' Можно выращивать в любой локации, в которой есть зона Поле. ' else text=text..' Можно выращивать только в локации [['..arrDataid.location..']]. ' end text=text..' Загружается на фабрики '..(require("Module:Factory").fab(id)) text=text..' Можно скормить животным '..(require("Module:Animal").fab(id)) text=text..' Опыт '.. ' За посадку и сбор урожая 1 единицы растения начисляется опыт, который необходим для перехода к следующему уровню игры. ' text=text..' Медали '.. ' За сбор урожая даются медали. Медали позволяют увеличить количество опыта за сбор 1 единицы растения. ' text=text..'Category:Семена'.. '[[Category:'..arrDataid.tp..']]' return text end function p.crops1( frame ) local id = frame.args1 -- Доход от одного растения в час local text='' text=' [['..arrDataid.tp1..']] / [['..arrDataid.tp..']] / '..id..' '.. ' Общие сведения '.. ' 200px '.. ' 50px '..id..' '.. ' Рост: �� '..arrDataid.tm..' час., доход: ' if arrDataid.tm~=0 and arrDataid.sell~=0 then text=text..(math.floor((arrDataid.sell-arrDataid.buy)/arrDataid.tm*100)/100) else text=text..'-' end text=text..' 15px в час '.. ' '.. ' '.. ' Покупка '.. ' Продажа '.. ' Доход '.. ' ' text=text..' ' if arrDataid.buy 0 then text=text..' - ' else text=text..' '..arrDataid.buy..' 15px ' end if arrDataid.sell 0 then text=text..' - ' else text=text..' '..arrDataid.sell..' 15px ' end if arrDataid.buy 0 or arrDataid.sell 0 then text=text..' - ' else text=text..' '..(arrDataid.sell - arrDataid.buy)..' 15px ' end text=text..' '.. ' Можно сажать только в поле. '.. ' '.. ' Место покупки растения ' local ok, msg = pcall(function () if arrDataid.agronom nil then error() end text=text..' Семена создаются в Домике агронома. ' end) if not ok then text=text..' Семена продаются в Магазине ' end text=text..' Локация ' if arrDataid.location '' then text=text..' Можно выращивать в любой локации. ' else text=text..' Можно выращивать только в локации [['..arrDataid.location..']]. ' end text=text..' Загружается на фабрики '..(require("Module:Factory").fab(id)).. ' Можно скормить животным '..(require("Module:Animal").fab(id)).. 'Category:Семена'.. '[[Category:'..arrDataid.tp..']]' return text end return p